


Remove The Memories

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, kinda angst, this poor sad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had fought against it for far too long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remove The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This piece i wrote about a year ago i think, as part of July's Camp Nano session i did based entirely around tumblr and randomly generated prompts. this one came from a first line generator which can be found here: http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (as well, this is based around my own headcanon where Myra was a Mobius agent all along and that she never actually cared about or loved Sebastian. only marrying him as part of her cover)

It was time… Sebastian had fought against it for far too long. Standing by the cliff's edge, Sebastian stared out at the pre sunset scenery… which, had it not been for the memories, would have been a beautiful sight. It should have been; but in his mind, everything from the fire to STEM was still haunting him. And the reveal that Myra had been part of it all along… just made everything even worse. The only thing that made this whole STEM and Mobius thing better was the fact he had been able to save Joseph. They still needed to find Leslie… or Ruvik… but being able to save the last person he could trust admittedly meant the world to Sebastian.

Standing there in the fresh air filled with the scent of pine and grass… Sebastian lifted his hands and took a gentle hold of the wedding ring still clinging to his finger. It was time… time to leave that life behind. He would still remember his baby girl, his little Lily… but not Myra. She, their marriage, and their love was better left here… better left forgotten. Closing his eyes tightly and holding his breath, Sebastian began to pull the metal band from around his finger. It tried to stay, insist that it belonged there… but the detective knew that wasn't true. The ring needed to be removed… it was time to move on.  The ring... it had never meant anything.

Finally pulling it off the tip of his finger, Sebastian gripped it in his palm for a moment. Holding on to what remained of the good memories… the things he had thought meant something but now knew were nothing. Focusing all those memories, all that love into his ring, Sebastian put his left foot forward and drew back his hand. Stalling for a moment, Sebastian opened his eyes before finally throwing it off the cliff. He watched it glint in the air before the ring disappeared into nothingness. Arriving in a destination better left unknown… taking with it every memory of Myra the man had left.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Sebastian felt himself begin to shake. At first, he feared he would break… feeling the heavy shroud of depression trying to blanket him once more. But it quickly dissipated and the man was finally relieved. Relieved of all the memories that held a woman he once loved. Left now with only his daughter's ghost.

Tears dripped along his cheekbones and down to his chin, but the man didn't sob or whimper. Just let them come, let them carry away what was left of his pain. In a horrid way, knowing his ex-wife never cared for him was somehow a relief. It made letting the woman go a little easier…

After standing there and watching the sun set into the twilight, Sebastian wiped away his tears and turned away. Leaving.

When he returned to the car, Joseph was still there… waiting for him like the dutiful partner he had always been. He said nothing when Sebastian entered the vehicle and situated himself in the driver's seat. Patient as Sebastian sat with his hands grasping the steering wheel but not starting his car. Finally, still not saying a word, Joseph lifted his hand and reached toward Sebastian. Touching the man's shoulder, Joseph was able to coax him into starting the vehicle and drive away without making a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> ((also i didn't edit this very much so...imsorryifitscrap ;w;


End file.
